memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Legion of Doom's alternate reality
An alternate reality, nicknamed Doomworld by Sara Lance, was created by the Legion of Doom when they obtained the Spear of Destiny and used it to rewrite history. This timeline was specially designed to match the wants of all the members of the Legion, as well as to punish the Legends. The punished Legends later took control of the spear and erased the timeline. Changes to the reality after alteration *The Legends do not have their powers/tech nor any knowledge of the unaltered reality. They are each lowly servants of the Legion or leading irrelevant lives, with the exception of Mick Rory. *Eobard Thawne is the CEO of a new S.T.A.R. Labs and has used his considerable intellect and newfound resources to solve the world's energy and environmental crises for sake of fame. As an award-winning and renowned scientist and businessman, he has become incredibly famous and influential, to the point that he's personally friends with the President of the United States. According to Nate, Thawne is widely considered to be the smartest man in the world. **Hunter Zolomon is imprisoned in a special containment cell in Thawne's lab. **The Waverider is miniaturized and kept on Thawne's desk, operating solely on reserve power, with the engines and time drive offline. Rip Hunter is trapped inside with no one but Gideon for company, and has spent the past year descending into despair and alcoholism, perfecting his baking skills. **Martin Stein is a scientist working for S.T.A.R. Labs. Jefferson Jackson also works for S.T.A.R. Labs, serving directly under Thawne as Stein's superior. Under Thawne's orders, Jackson is extremely harsh and demanding toward Stein. **Ray Palmer works as a janitor for S.T.A.R. Labs, and doesn't appear to have any formal education or credentials, though he still possesses an instinctive knowledge of engineering. *Felicity Smoak was a vigilante active in the field with a superhero outfit, as opposed to her main counterpart who stays at the base of operations. *Damien Darhk is now the mayor of Star City. He is once again in possession of the Khushu Idol and all of the magical powers that it grants him. **Sara Lance and Amaya Jiwe work as the personal assassins for Damien Darhk, hunting down and killing vigilantes. **Rory Regan/Ragman, Evelyn Sharp/Artemis, Rene Ramirez/Wild Dog, Barry Allen/The Flash, Oliver Queen/Green Arrow, Typhuss James Kira/Red Arrow, Vincent Sobel/Vigilante, and John Diggle/Spartan's masks are put on display in Damien's mayoral office, thus implying their apparent deaths at the hands of Damien or his underlings. Additionally while Laurel Lance/Black Canary was still alive in the original timeline she was mentioned to have been killed by Damien but under different circumstances. **Felicity Smoak was the last vigilante left in Star City, and her mask was taken to be put on display after she was captured and killed by Sara and Amaya. *Malcolm Merlyn is once again the famous, and well-respected CEO of Merlyn Global Group as well as the leader of the League of Assassins, and he has his left hand back. **His wife and son are still alive and happy, and his daughter Thea is also part of his family, who adores him. **Nyssa al Ghul is living a "miserable closeted life" in Ohio. *Leonard Snart and Mick Rory are wealthy enough to "own Central City", in Snart's own words, although they still occasionally commit crimes just for fun. At the same time, their "criminal status" is dubious as they have enough influence that a group of SCIS officers didn't even bother arresting them after they were caught robbing a bank in broad daylight, simply letting them walk free instead. *Snart and Rory answer to Thawne as their superior despite having control over Central City. *Nate Heywood is a conspiracy theorist who lives in his mother's basement and spends his free time blogging about his theories. Things left intact after alteration *Everyone in the Legion of Doom retained their memories of the original reality, since they were the ones who altered it. Eobard Thawne kept his superhuman powers, and Leonard Snart and Mick Rory kept their signature weapons. *Rip Hunter and Gideon also retained their memories, for reasons unknown (Likely because their histories were in the future, with the result that Thawne and the Legion didn't know enough about Rip's background to find a place for him as a new history). Additionally, while the rest of the Legends (along with everyone else on Earth) had their memories altered to fit the new reality, they still retained some subconscious memories of the original reality. This led Nate to figure out that reality had been altered, and inspired Ray to create a device that would restore people's memories of the original reality, which he then used to restore the memories of the rest of the team (except for Martin). *The fact that Hunter Zolomon still exists and still apparently wants to kill Thawne has a lot of implications. It suggests that the Spear of Destiny - despite being able to alter reality itself - cannot affect the Speed Force (which exist between multiple parallel realities) or its enforcers. Alternatively, Thawne could've simply chosen to keep Zolomon around in the new reality for the sake of tormenting him, just as he kept the Legends alive in order to punish them. It could also be a matter of the fact that Zolomon is not a native member of its reality either way and the Spear's influence is limited to a single earth. As such an exceptional circumstance it's plausible that this is an unknown immunity. Behind the scenes *The new design of S.T.A.R. Labs is a reference to the Hall of Doom, which in the comics is the headquarters for the Legion of Doom. Category:Alternate timelines Category:Events Category:Erased Category:Multiverse